planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Maurice/Relationships
The relationships of Maurice from the Planet of the Apes reboot series. Friends and Allies Caesar Caesar is Maurice's best friend. Like Maurice, Caesar was locked up at the San Bruno Primate Shelter. Maurice took an interest in Caesar noting that he was different from the other chimpanzees at the shelter. He observed Caesar as he struggled to adjust to life with the other apes in the building and would watch from the sidelines as Caesar found himself in an unnecessary fight with the previous alpha, Rocket. After seeing what Caesar was capable of in terms of communication, Maurice decided to befriend the chimpanzee by asking (in sign language) how his wound, from his recent fight with Rocket felt. This surprised Caesar as he had no idea that one of the apes in the facility could use sign language. This encounter led to a developing friendship as the two apes would be seen together more often talking about their respective views of apes. It was Maurice who unknowingly gave Caesar the idea to break into his foster parents' house and steal canisters of the ALZ-113 drug in order to make the other apes more intelligent. When seeing the apes the morning after, Caesar examined them and discovered that they had inherited the green eyes signifying their new intelligence. Maurice nodded at Caesar in gratitude for giving him this new intelligence and the two apes would later lead a rebellion taking place in San Francisco. Because of his close association with Caesar, Maurice became one of the commanders during the assault on the Golden Gate Bridge. Over the next ten years, Maurice still remains loyal to Caesar and is one of his closest companions along with Rocket, Koba and Cornelia and serves as an honorary uncle to Caesar's sons. Also, Maurice served as a moral compass to both Caesar and Cornelia during the early days of their marriage. When Koba opened fire on the other apes, one of his stray bullets struck Maurice which deeply angered Caesar as he turned to see his friend in pain causing him to tackle Koba and let him fall to deserved end. After the battle with Koba is finished, Maurice is shown kneeling to Caesar along with the other apes (before the battle with the humans) showing that his loyalty remains only to Caesar. In the two years that pass, Maurice and Caesar are still close friends but their friendship becomes slightly unsteady when they find a mute human girl named Nova. Caesar tells Maurice to leave her and allow her to die while Maurice stands his ground and insists on taking the girl with them. Rocket Rocket is Maurice's close friend. Though they have little to no interaction, Maurice and Rocket seemed to be civil. Through a conversation he has with Caesar, Maurice sees Rocket as brutish and somewhat stupid as he asks why Caesar gave Rocket a cookie in order to bribe him. Caesar explains that apes that act alone they are weak while apes that act together are strong. As the years go by, Maurice and Rocket have become closer as Maurice is one of the teachers and honorary uncles to Rocket's son, Ash. Despite limited interaction during the reappearance of the humans, Maurice and Rocket are together then they arrive on the scene after Ash is shot, Maurice shows great concern for Rocket and both agree with Caesar then the Alpha decides to going into the city to threaten the humans. Also, when Caesar's loyalists are caged by Koba, Rocket and Maurice are together in the same cage before being freed by Blue Eyes and taken to the Rodman House. During Caesar's fight with Koba, Maurice and Rocket watch, terrified as their friend fights their new enemy. When Maurice is shot by Koba, Rocket stays by his side along with Blue Eyes showing nothing but concern for his wounded friend. Afterwards, the two are then seen kneeling before Caesar before they go off to war with the human soldiers. Cornelia Cornelia is Maurice's queen, former inmate and friend. Despite not having any known interaction while they were in captivity, Maurice values Cornelia's input as seen when they were struggling to survive just days after the fight on the bridge. Maurice takes Cornelia's advice about finding food into stride much to the annoyance of Caesar. Maurice sees just how compatible Caesar and Cornelia as they are too much like each other and served as a moral compass towards the couple in the early days of their marriage. Due to no interaction when the humans are rediscovered, Maurice indirectly mentions Cornelia during his conversation with Caesar in which congratulates Caesar over Milo's birth. Buck Buck was a fellow inmate of Maurice's at the Primate Sanctuary. Though they barely had any direct interaction it was shown they were able to get along and fight together as comrades. After their freedom was given to them by Caesar, they joined his rebellion and liberated their fellow apes. Buck met up with Maurice on the streets of San Francisco where they were approached by two police cars. Buck then cooperated with Maurice by each throwing a parking meter and manhole lid to disable the oncoming vehicles and both joined Caesar and Rocket on top of a tram. Blue Eyes Blue Eyes is Maurice's Prince, one of Maurice's students and honorary nephew. Being an old friend of Blue Eyes' parents Caesar and Cornelia, Maurice has watched Blue Eyes grow up and taught him along with other apes his age. He loves Blue Eyes like a son and is seen to be openly concerned for his welfare as seen when Blue Eyes finds him and Rocket locked up for defying Koba. Maurice tells Blue Eyes to look after himself and to be careful. When Caesar orders Blue Eyes to free any apes who have refused to follow Koba, Maurice is one of the first apes to be freed when Blue Eyes pulls the metal bars off one of the windows of their prison. Blue Eyes then takes Maurice and the other rebel apes back to Caesar at the Rodman House before they head off to confront Koba. Maurice are together then Caesar fights Koba. When Maurice is injured when Koba opens fire on Caesar and the other apes during the fight, Blue Eyes, horrified, tends to him. Ash Ash was one of Maurice's students and honorary nephew. Being an old friend of Ash's father Rocket, Maurice has watched Ash grow up and taught him along with other apes his age. Like with Blue Eyes and Milo, Maurice loves Ash like a son shown when he expressed deep concern by looking at the young ape after he "accidentally" got shot by the ape hating human Carver in the forest. It can be assumed that he learned of Ash's death at the hands of Koba from Caesar or Blue Eyes, and was very devastated by his death. Milo Milo is Caesar's second son thereby making him Maurice's second prince and honorary nephew due to him being a close friend of the infant's father. Though he doesn't have any direct interaction with the infant at the time of his birth, Maurice happily congratulates Caesar on the birth of his second son showing he was very happy with the new addition to the growing ape colony. Luca Luca is Maurice's good friend. Not much is known about their relationship due to their limited interaction, they appear to be on good terms as they are both members in Caesar's Ape Council. When Koba overthrew Caesar both Maurice and Luca were imprisoned for their loyalty to Caesar only to be freed by Blue Eyes. The two worked together to bring Caesar back to power and intently watched as Koba and Caesar battled for supremacy of the ape colony. Later, Koba taking a gun opened fire on the apes with many being killed or gravely wounded Maurice being one of the many injured. As Maurice was being tended to by Blue Eyes and Rocket, Luca is seen nearby looking at the wounded Orangutan showing that he possesses concern for his friend's life and both watched as Caesar put an end to Koba's reign. The two were later seen as Caesar took back his place as leader of the apes and both look to him for guidance as the apes prepared for war against the humans. Alexander Alexander is Maurice's first human friend and mentor. When Alexander accidentally drops his satchel in the forest after the humans' first confrontation with Caesar and his apes, Maurice retrieves Alexander's bag on Caesar's orders. He later goes through it while the council are arguing over what is to be done about Ash's shooting and discovers the photo of a young Alexander with his late mother. Later, Maurice and a group of his young students encounter Alexander asleep at Malcolm's campsite where they sit and watch Alexander who awakes, holding his book. When Koba threatens Alexander and his father in the dam control room, Maurice steps in to protect them, shaking his head as a clear threat to the bonobo to leave them alone. Later, Maurice meets up with Alexander, who gives him his book as a thanks for protecting him from Koba and sits with him as he learns how to read from the teenager. When Koba usurps Caesar, Maurice warns (in English) Alexander along with his father and step-mother to run for their lives knowing they are not responsible for Caesar's "death". Malcolm Malcolm is Maurice's second human friend. Having befriended Alexander, Maurice becomes friendly with the boy's father shown when they both in step in to protect Alexander from Koba who is angry with Caesar for "choosing" the humans over the apes. Maurice shakes his head at Koba as a warning to back off which greatly displeases Koba. When Koba usurped Caesar and prepared to launch an attack on the other humans in San Francisco, Maurice speaking (for the first time) quickly tells Malcolm and his family to run for their lives. Nova Nova is Maurice's third new human friend. Two years after Koba sparks a war between the apes and the humans, Maurice and Caesar find Nova alone. Seeing that Nova is afraid, Maurice offers her a doll that he has found and she takes it from him, sparking a friendship between the pair. Maurice then argues with Caesar what they are to do with her. Caesar tells him to just leave the girl to die. Maurice insists on taking the girl with them which Caesar reluctantly agrees to. Over the course of ''War, ''Maurice comes to see Nova as a daughter. Enemies Koba Koba was Maurice's good friend turned enemy. Their first known interaction was about a week after the Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge, according to the prequel novel, Firestorm. Koba offers Maurice some food to which the orangutan is thankful. Koba notices that Maurice is slightly standoffish towards him but remembers everyone is like this around him. When Koba calls the gorillas and other un-evolved apes "Caterpillars" because they aren't intelligent like them, Maurice scolds him for using the term and reminds him that the gorillas and other apes might not be as intelligent as them, they are still their fellow apes and require just as much respect as the other apes do. After returning from the human colony, Koba becomes frustrated with Maurice's lack of stomach to fight (blaming it on his fruitarian diet) and his persistence on having patience. Over the past ten years, the pair have become closer and have established a friendship though Maurice was still wary of Koba because of his violent past with the humans. When Koba prepared to attack the humans Alexander and Malcolm, Maurice stepped in to defend them from him, shaking his head as if to threaten him from harming his new friends, the look on his face clearly shows that Maurice was very angry with Koba, for attacking and trying to kill Alexander and Malcolm, for no apparent reason. Following Koba's takeover, Maurice remains loyal to Caesar, and is imprisoned by Koba for doing so. During Koba's final confrontation with Caesar, Koba blindly wounds Maurice when he opens fire on Caesar and the other apes. When Caesar dropped Koba to his death, Maurice along with Rocket, did not mourn Koba's death; no doubt due to the treacherous bonobo's actions. Category:Relationships